


Think Happy Thoughts

by BabyBlueAngel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DBH AU, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Pan AU, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBlueAngel/pseuds/BabyBlueAngel
Summary: When you were young your parents would tell you stories every night. Tales of fairies, mystic lands, and treasures beyond your wildest dreams. You had always held those stories ever so close to your heart, One of your favourite stories had always been Peter Pan. Before going to bed you would leave your window wide open, sitting on the edge of your bed you would read aloud your big book of fairy tales for Peter Pan to hear.Years later what will happen when you are confronted by a young man claiming to be your childhood hero?





	1. Any Happy Little Thought?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fan fic so comments and constructive criticism are very welcome! :)  
> If people seem to like this story I will continue with it an maybe make it a series? idk  
> Lots more characters to come! :)

When you were young your parents would tell you stories every night. Tales of fairies, mystic lands, and treasures beyond your wildest dreams. You had always held those stories ever so close to your heart, treasured every last one. You always dreamed of far off lands and people that didn’t exist. One of your favourite stories had always been Peter Pan, you believed with every ounce of your spirit that he was real. 

Before going to bed you would leave your window wide open, sitting on the edge of your bed you would read aloud your big book of fairy tales for Peter Pan to hear. Your parents not wanting to ruin all your fun had never told you otherwise. They admired your imagination and had thought it to be rather cute. That was until you turned eight.  
You would get teased a lot at school about your beliefs and wild imagination. You would constantly come home crying, not understanding why the other kids where so mean. That’s when your parents decided they would have to tell you. There was no Tooth Fairy, there was no Santa and there was no Peter Pan. You didn’t believe them at first, there was no way! Why would they say these horrible things?

Sitting beside the window in your room, staring up at the stars your little heart called out, not sure what or who for but just a sign. A sign that magic was real. A glimpse of hope.  
Nothing.

Years had passed, Peter Pan, magic and far off lands were no longer on your mind. You were more focused on your own little life. You had recently been accepted into the University of your Dreams and were completely ecstatic about it. Finally, you were practically a real adult, in fact, you had just turned 18 this year and felt your life was finally starting, still part of you longed for more. 

_____________

It was 2 am when you heard it, a stumble and crash in your room. Your eyes peered open as you lay in bed slightly afraid to move. Your eyes then flicked over to her window which was laying wide open. “Silly me.” you thought to yourself “must have forgotten to close the window.” Thinking the crashing noise was caused by the wind knocking something over, you crept out of bed to close it over again only when you turned around to walk back you noticed something. A barefoot was sticking out from behind your bed. 

Without so of much as a second thought, you grabbed the lamp on your desk, holding it up as a weapon. It had to be an intruder. Your parents had left you home alone for the weekend as they were off to a friend’s wedding who lived out of the country. You stayed behind thinking yourself to be big and bad enough to look after yourself. “Who’s there?!” You demanded, trying not to let your voice shake. “I can see you!”

A young boy poked his head up from behind your bed. All you could see was his mess of dark curls and deep brown eyes glaring back at you in an almost playful manner as if it was a game. The boy then stood with his hands up in a defensive way. “You don’t know?” He smirked.  
You took a longer look at him. He stood tall, taller than you anyway. He wore dark green, old fashioned looking clothes. With a better view of him you realised he couldn’t be much older than you but something about him still seemed quite childlike, perhaps it was the fact he had dirt on his feet and arms, maybe it was his nails that he had obviously been biting or maybe it was the naive gleam in his eyes.

Your arms fell slightly as you took him in, still holding the lamp up. “Who are you?” you spoke in a slightly calmer tone. “Why are you in my room?”  
“I came for the stories” he spoke tilting his head slightly as he still peered at you. “You used to read them all the time, why did you stop?” His voice was velvety soft, unlike his uncouth appearance.

Your eyes widened “What are you talking about?” Taking in a deep breath, you tried to calm yourself. It couldn’t be…

“You used to read us stories...” He said as if it was obvious. His hand scratching the back of his freckled neck.

“Do I know you?” You lowered the lamp back onto your desk. Taking a small step closer trying to figure out just who this boy was.

“Well,” he began. “My name’s Connor. But you used to call me Peter. Peter Pan.” He sang in a matter of fact tone.

“What” You felt your head getting lighter. No one knew that you used to read stories for Peter Pan! No one except your parents, but they would set up some sorted of a twisted joke like this.

“It’s okay though a lot of people from your world refer to me and that. I’m not entirely sure why though. He chuckled with a shrug. ‘Your world’ what did this mean?

“Is this a joke?” Your eyes narrowed at the boy. “Peter Pan is not real.” you crossed your arms getting irritated at this whole ordeal. Who was this boy? You then noticed his smile begin to fade into a more serious look. 

“You stopped believing didn’t you?” He stepped closer to you, his voice had gone quiet.

“What?” 

“You stopped believing in magic. Look at you. You’re becoming an adult” He gestured toward you, his eyebrows furrowing together.  
You took in a deep breath again “Look I’m done with this game. Who are you and what do you want?” you had given up with this situation you just wanted to know what was really going on here.

“Why does this always happen?” he groaned turning himself away from you as he walked towards the window opening it up again.

“What are you doing?” You sigh ready to follow the boy to the window. But before you could so much as finish the sentence the boy had already leapt out.

“Holy Shit!” You shout and run to the window. However, as you look out he wasn’t laying on the ground as you had expected. Your eyes travelled up to spot him floating in the air.

“Believe me now?” He asked.

“How are you doing that?” You asked leaning out over the window sill, still in shock.

“Faith, trust and pixie dust, how else?” He chuckled as his arms moved to relax behind his neck  
Pinching yourself, you note that this wasn’t a dream. “Pixie dust… you mean. Fairies are real?” you piped up eyes widening in delight. 

“Of course they are.” He straightened his body back up and move closer towards her window. “Would you like to meet my fairy?”

“Tinkerbell?”

“Ha- I wouldn’t call her that if I were you.” He then used his finger to slightly open the pocket on his shirt and whispered in “Hey North, there’s someone who wants to meet you.”  
A very sleepy fairy then popped her head from out of Connors pocket.

She was enchantingly beautiful with long strawberry blonde hair with light that illuminated around her. She lazily stretched her golden wings and began to flutter out of Connors pocket.  
He watched the little fairy and then tilted his head towards you.  
North curiously scanned your face before turning back to Connor. You could have sworn you heard bells jingle as the fairies lips moved. By the way Connor was reacting it seemed like he could understand her jingles. 

“It’s the girl who used to tell us stories, North.” The Fairy looked back to you raising an eyebrow to you before turning back to Connor to speak again.  
Connor began to laugh at whatever the fairy said as they both looked over to you.

“What-what did she say?” You stammered in amazement.

“She says she doesn’t like you as much now that you’re old.”

“I’m not old!” You scoffed fists slightly clenching. Connor began holding back a laugh. “You look the same age as me.” You raised your voice slightly to the boy.

“That may be true but I’m still a kid.” He floated on to his back with his hands behind his head again.

“Why is it I’m an adult but you’re still a kid then if we’re the same age?” You tilted your head trying to understand his logic. He lowered his arms then flew to the window's ledge climbing back into the room. You backed up to give him space.

“'Cause you act old and don’t believe in magic.” he explained whilst you folded your arms. “Plus you’re kind of grumpy.” He shrugged.

“Grumpy!?” you stomped, not believing what you heard.

“And boring.” he added.

“No, I’m not! You just got me on a bad day.” Sighed you pushed a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

“Hmm.” Connor looked you up and down in analysis before turning to his fairy companion, “Whaddya think North? Think we can fix her?” North shrugged sitting legs folded on the boy's shoulder.

“Fix me?” 

“Suppose if anyone could do it, it would be us.” North nodded her head in agreement and then whispered into Connors' ear. He began giggling as North kept talking looking at you and laughing.

“Excuse me, hello?” they both looked at you almost offended that you interrupted their conversation.

“What are you talking about, fixing me?” You demanded the information from the two.

“You’re no fun anymore, you’re just like all the other grownups.” Connor flew around you, shit eating grin smeared across his face.

“I am not.” You never wanted to be. would the eight-year-old version of yourself have thought the same as Connor? 

“Prove it then.” He made you jump as he popped up behind you. 

“What?” 

“If you’re so young and carefree come with us.” He proposed gliding back around to face you. “Come with us to Neverland, Y/N”

“I… I can’t. I have stuff to do I have responsibilities here I-” before you could finish Connor interrupted you “You were right north, she’s too boring and snooty.” Connor turned to face the window again putting his foot up to the ledge. They were about to leave when you spoke up again.

“Alright, fine” they both turned to you.  
“I’ll go, just have me back before Monday I don’t want my parents to freak-out when they get back and I’m gone.”

North shook her head at your words. The little fairie's voice picked up into what seemed like a rant, a mess of bell jingling and crashing.

“Come on it’ll be fun north.” The boy put out his hand for North to step onto. 

She rolled her eyes putting her feet on to his hand. Connor moved his hand toward you, giving North a look of encouragement. She then very hesitantly flew towards you. She flew circles around you sprinkling her dust as she danced. It was something quite beautiful to behold.

“You know the rest,” Connor spoke up. “Think happy thoughts.”

You closed your eyes and began thinking of family, friends, puppies nothing worked. “Nothing’s happening.” You sighed questioning all of this nonsense, maybe this is just a dream.

“Hmm, you really are low on faith aren’t ya?” Connor mumbled flying closer to you. “I know!” He perked up. “I'll give you something magic!” He said in excitement. “I'll give you a kiss.”

You had completely frozen for a second at his words until you remembered the old Peter Pan story. Peter called a thimble a kiss. Shaking your head you held out your hand waiting for him to hand you the small object. 

However, Instead of placing a thimble in your hand he put his hand against yours. You stared at your hands now pressed against each other. Catching your blushing gaze he leaned in slowly. Before your lips could meet you began to notice that you were floating higher. The boy chuckled “see it does work.”

“Oh my God!” you exhaled heavily. “I can fly! This is actually happening.”

Connor looked over to North who was floating idly by and winked at her. The fairy just rolled her eyes in response.  
With that Connor took you by the hand and floated towards the window again. “Are you ready?” He asked putting his foot on the window sill.

“As I’ll ever be.” You shrugged trying to hide your excitement in a straight face. Connor seeing right through it smirked back and then pushed himself forward into flight leading you out the window and over the nearby houses.

You were a little shaky at first as you flew, noticing Connor flew closer to you. “It’s fine once you get the hang of it he said as he helped your balance. “Don’t worry, I’m right here.” He said taking your hand in his again. 

You couldn’t believe you were actually flying, flying to Neverland. If this was a dream then it would definitely be one of your favourites.


	2. The Lost Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you agree to visit Neverland with him, Connor takes you to meet the Lost Boys.

It was everything you dreamed it would be. The sparkling waves, bright babbling lagoons, the bloom of green from the densely forested areas, the warm sand and the rich smell of the sea. It was truly something of wonder.

“It’s just like from the stories!” You Wheezed. “Connor, this place is breath-taking!”

“You haven’t seen the half of it.” He gave you a slight nudge before guiding you towards the wooded area, floating just above the treetops.

“Where are we going?” You asked struggling to catch up with the boy.

“First things first.” He began proudly. “We have to introduce you to the lost boys!”

You both float down through the trees now. Connor leads you to an opening surrounding a large tree which was enveloped by tree houses, huts, and canopies. Down towards the bottom of the tree, there was a small door. That’s where the two of you were headed. Connor did a sort of secret knock then proceeded to open up the small door. Ducking down you both were greeted with a narrow set of stairs that led deeper into the hut.

“Hello!” Connor calls out announcing himself to the dimly lit room. The Hut looked like a hole that was literally dug in the ground, the walls where dirt with exposed roots of the tree sticking out. There was primitive handmade furniture, gathered items and was completely lit by candles. 

“Pans Back!” came a shout from behind the couch which was located in the middle of the hut. A young blond boy with a scar across his face emerged from behind a couch.

“Pan?” Another boy’s head popped around the corner. Before you could realise you were now surrounded by five very curious, yet cautious looking teenagers. 

“Lost Boys,” Connor began “Meet the storyteller.”

“You’re the girl!” The scarred boy blurted out.

“Calm down, Ralph.” Another blond boy moved beside him to shush him.

“I’m Markus.” One of the more confident boys stepped forward holding out his hand. You took his hand in a shake. He gave you a curious look before introducing you to the boy beside him. “This is Simon.” Markus then bends his thumb back to point towards one of the blond boys.

“My names Luther.” A much taller boy stepped forward. You were a bit startled when you first saw him but when he spoke you noticed his voice was quiet and his eyes were soft. You gave him a gentle smile to which he returned.

“Josh.” another boy joined giving you a greeting of a waved hand. You nodded your head to him.

“And Ralph!” The boy with the scar spoke out again, raising his hand.

“Nice to meet you guys.” You beamed. “Y’know, you’re all a lot older than I imagined.”

“We’re not old.” Ralph huffed, arms crossing in a childlike manner. you tried to swallow your smirk at his reaction, not wanting to offend the boy.

“You know who we are?” Josh questioned you, his head tilting to the side in an air of confusion.

“I’ve heard stories.” You hid your giggles, surprised at how strange this whole situation was.

“Pan, what have you been saying?” Markus laughed lightly as he nudged at Connor’s folded arms.

“C’mon guys” Connor laughed back with a shrug. “You know me.”

“Yeah, never knowing when to shut up.” Markus continued his banter with Connor.

“Okay.” Connor stopped the joking. Stepping up on a crudely fashioned table he spoke out. “So first order of business. Y/N is our new guest! And we’re gonna teach her how to be fun again.” He announced to his friends proudly “New pet project of mine.”

“Why’s she not fun?” Ralph starred at you giving you a small unsure poke in the arm as if he was trying to figure you out. Then a familiar sound came to your ears. Bells jingled as North flew up beside Connor and began speaking to the boys.

“North doesn’t seem to like her.” Simon lifted an eyebrow to Connor in concern.

“She’s always like that around new people,” Markus replied to Simon before moving a bit closer to you to whisper. “She’ll warm up to you with time, she’s just a bit protective.” You gave him a small smile before he turned back around to Connor.

“So what’s on the agenda Connor?”

“First we shall show her around.” Connor’s hands rest on his hips in a confident stance. “Luther, Josh, Markus go get us some food for later.” He directs the boys.

“How about some fish?” Josh teases Luther in a boyish grin.

“Shut up.” Luther pushes him back into the wall in response.

“Simon, Ralph. You keep house.” Connor continues, ignoring the roughhousing of the other two boys. “While you guys do that.” He Began again “Me and North will show Y/N around.” Connor then jumps off the table and moves to where you stand. “Where to first? Cannibal cove? Skull Island? Crocodile creek? Pixie Hollow-”

“Pixie hollow!” You exclaim in excitement, blushing like a young child before you realise you’re outburst. You then clamp your hands over your mouth not believing how giddy you had become at the mention of the fairy kingdom. You then begin to glow bright red in embarrassment.

A smirk begins to grow across Connor's face. “No, it’s perfect! That’s the reaction we’re looking for!”

Still slightly red, you give him a smile.

“Are you with me?” He asks as he raises off his feet into the air. Reaching his hand out for you to grab. You take it. 

“First stop, Pixie Hollow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is quite short but sure I gave it a wee go. Hopefully adding more to this very soon. Thanks for reading my weird story. :)


	3. Pixie Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and North take you to visit Pixie Hollow but when you arrive the fairies are having a party of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor's Characterisation in this is hardly anything like he is in dbh canon, it's just pure Peter Pan? Oof  
> Oh well...

“So…” you began. “Why do the boys call you Pan?”

“It’s just a nickname.” Connor replied swatting away branches as you both moved through the forest grounds. North flying ahead of both of you. She must have been bored of your conversation.

“But why Pan?” 

“Well, it’s from the stories isn’t it?” Connor shrugged “The boys found it to be quite funny, began to call me it!”

“That’s the other thing.” You power walked to keep up with him. “Why the stories? Did the writer know of you? Did you meet them?”

“Nope.” He proceeded ahead of you a bit faster now.

You stopped in your path and stared at him, waiting for a real answer. When he noticed you stopped he sighed and begrudgingly turned around.

“Look.” He moved closer, avoiding eye contact until he was right in front of you. “Sometimes if enough people believe in something. It exists.”

“But, that doesn’t make any sense, and that leads to a whole other set of questions.”

“Neverland… It’s a world of creation. Imagination. Magic. Nothing here makes sense really.” With that, he turns and begins walking again.

“You got that right.” you sigh deeply, continuing to follow him.

“Now, It’s my turn to ask you a question, girl.” He peered over his shoulder at you. “Why do you act so serious?”

“I’m just trying to understand. This is all new and very strange. Just trying to make sense of it.” You answer the boy, your eyes falling to your feet.

“Hmm.” He stares at you, one eyebrow pointed higher than the other.

By this time Connor had lead you deeper into the Neverland forest, behind a great waterfall and to a small opening surrounded by trees and wildflowers. In the middle of this space, there was a very oddly shaped tree surrounded by toadstools, known to some as a fairy ring. 

You followed North who buzzed ahead of the both of you, stepping carefully over the toadstools and flowers you moved closer to the tree. Peering through a hole in the tree you saw them, hundreds of them. Pixies dancing around within this hollow tree.

It must have been a small celebration for them, a type of ball. Their gay dances were mesmerizing to watch. They didn’t seem to mind that the three of you were now watching them, in fact, some of the younger pixies had thought it to be quite humorous. Giggling at how in awe you were.

North then flew into the tree after getting a nod from Connor, it was time for her to catch up with some friends and have herself a bit of fun.

After a while, Connor turned to you giving you a slight nudge in the arm “Why should they have all the fun, eh?”  
He took your hand floating up off the ground. “Would you like to dance?”

“This is so lame.” You say in a grin.

“Live a little.” He chuckled.

You shook your head but proceeded to float high till you were eye level with the boy. “Might as well, You're only in Neverland once.” You smiled.

He put his other hand by your waist and you began to float in circles, similar to what some of the fairies had been doing. When the younger pixies noticed, they flew out of the tree and began dancing around you two. Dancing and singing they surrounded you both. Some of the more mischievous pixies had been trying to push you both closer together but you just laughed and thought it to be rather cute. 

“You know. It doesn’t have to be just once.” Connor whispered to you softly. “You could come visit whenever you want. That is if you stop being stuck up.” He smirked.

“I’m not stuck up, I’m just more mature than you.” You said before sticking out your tongue.

“Yeah, real mature” he laughed spinning you around.

You both began to float down as the fairies’ song had ended. It was getting dark. “I guess we should head back then.” Connor said as he awkwardly stroked the back of his neck. You saw a slight blush on his face, which made you blush in return only you had a bit of a smile.

The three of you headed back to Hangman’s tree. Entering into the lower area, you were hit by the most delectable aroma of freshly cooked food. North had flown into her little clock house which she slept in. She was exhausted after all her dancing and wanted some sleep. 

“You guys are home!” You were greeted by Ralph who ran up to you and Connor embracing you both in a hug. “Markus made us dinner.” He sang in joy.

You and Connor had followed Ralph through to another end of the hut which was separated by a curtain made of leaves.  
As you entered into the ‘kitchen’ area your eyes were caught by the banquet of food that was spread out across a large wooden table.

“Wow, Markus!” you exclaimed, “You did all this?”

“Simon helped.” He responded giving Simon a big tap on the back, perhaps too big as Simon nearly toppled over.

The boys had all gathered to sit around the table, you joining them to enjoy your meal. There was a vast selection of meats, vegetables, fresh fruits, and cakes. Markus and Simon must have known what they were doing because the food was absolutely delicious. 

“Any trouble today, boys?” Connor asked his friends as they sat down.

“Lots.” Luther replied in a coy smile.

“That’s what I like to hear!” Connor smirked leaning back into his chair. “And how’s dear old Hook doing?” 

“Let’s just say, he’s indisposed.” Josh chimed in.

“Very good!” Connors smile grew larger.

“So captain hook is real too?” You piped up, looking around the table for any reaction from the boys.

“Yeah, and he’s a dastardly git.” Ralph replied banging his hand off the table. Simon put his hand on Ralphs' shoulder to soothe him a bit.

“Not that he’s anything that you need to worry about, Y/N.” Simon looked over to you with a reassuring smile.

“Yeah, forget about that old codfish and think about the fun we're going to have.” Markus said changing the subject. “What will we do tomorrow Pan?” 

Connor stood up on his seat and began to call out “Treasure hunt, followed by hunting some Never-Beast, followed by-” 

“Wait a minute!” You Interrupted Connor. “In the stories, well…” you trail off, the boys all staring at you. You sigh. “I think maybe Hook should be something to worry about.”

“No way! Y/N, You never have to worry about Hook.” Connor said walking across the table to where you sat. Knocking over food in the process. “I promise.” His eyes grew wider. It was hard for you to look up to him. Instead, you looked to Markus, who sat beside you.

“Besides, you probably will never have to meet him.” Markus adds as he wipes food off of his clothes.

 

After the boys and you had finished eating it was already pretty late. You got to know the boys a little better but soon enough they started heading off to bed.  
Connor had shown you to the room you’d be staying in that night. 

"You can stay here for tonight, most of the lost boys have their own huts outside but I usually stay here. You can have my bed until we make you your own tomorrow.”

“You really don’t have to…”

“Oh I won’t, the lost boys will” He sniggered to himself

“Where are you going to sleep?” You asked Connor, feeling bad for taking his space.

“The couch will be fine.” He shrugged with a smile.

“Are you sure? I could stay there instead.” You offered the boy.

“Nah you’re our guest, besides you’ll only complain about a sore back or something tomorrow.” He chuckled softly.

“No, I won’t.”

“You will because that’s what girls do.” He added teasingly

“Goodnight Connor.” You rolled your eyes before stepping further into the room.

“Night.” He laughs before leaving you to it.

You throw yourself onto the bed and think about the day you had smiling to yourself. Your smile faded however when you thought of Hook. 

‘You never have to worry about Hook. I promise.”

Somehow you doubted that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I should maybe start posting this fic on tumblr as well. idk? my blog is kinda aesthetic-ish but I may start using it for writing instead?!?! I have no idea LOL


End file.
